Clean Start
by chibijem
Summary: During the year end cleaning, Aoshi receives a gift...


Clean Start

by

Chibijem

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction upon which I am making no financial profit.

A/N: For the December challenge; I hope you enjoy it. This is a companion piece to the story I wrote for the November challenge. The giving of 1000 paper cranes is a real Japanese tradition for those who are suffering an illness. It is said it will bring health to the receiver. Thank you for reading.

Aoshi sat behind his desk, thankful for the distraction of Oniwabanshu business. The whole of the Aoiya was in the midst of cleaning for the New Year. He was frankly exhausted; everyone was pitching in and for the past several days he had been either cleaning or had been moving the heavy furniture for Misao. _All she has to do is smile at me and I do anything for her, _he thought. _And she knows it too. _He stretched a bit and opened the packet of reports that had come in from the various branches. He had finished several when the shoji to his office slid open and Omasu entered carrying a tray with tea and snacks. "Misao still cleaning the dojo?" He asked accepting the cup.

"Iie, she left a little while ago. She said she had an errand to run."

"Where?" Aoshi asked, intrigued, shuffling the papers on his desk.

"The temple." Omasu replied watching as Aoshi's head lifted and the look of surprise cross his face. At the question in his eyes, she just nodded in confirmation.

Aoshi sat back and contemplated why Misao would go to the temple. She had only ever gone there to bring him tea or when she visited to pray during Obon. The thoughts plagued him as he returned to his reading.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

"Tadiama," Misao's voice ran through the Aoiya.

Okon peeked her head through the stairwell, "Did they like them?"

"Hai, they said they were beautiful and hung them in the prayer room." Misao said with a smile, taking off her hanten and following Okon up the stairs. "Where is Aoshi?"

"In the office. A packet came in right after you left and he's been in there ever since." Okon answered, leaving Misao to start cleaning one of the guest rooms.

Misao put her hanten away and picked up a large box and went down to Aoshi's office. She set the box down and slid the shoji open and just studied him. He never failed to take her breath away--the way the light shone off his hair, the way his shoulders looked like they could take the weight of the world, even the tiny scowl on his lips as he read. All of him, just made her heart stop and always had. Her reaction more pronounced since their marriage that past spring. She picked up the box, what was inside all the more appropriate. Not wanting to set the box down again, she slid the door closed with her foot.

"Misao," The soft rebuke coming from across the room.

"Mou, I didn't want to put this down just to have to pick it up again." She replied setting the box down next to Aoshi. "This is for you, anata." She told him, watching the wonder come across his face.

Aoshi set the papers on his desk and reached over to the embellished box. He noticed Misao had taken great care to adorn the package with pine needles and other traditional New Year's decorations. He carefully set aside the wrapping and opened the box. He pulled out paper cranes, thousands of them all strung together. He looked at Misao, the question in his eyes.

"A time of new beginnings, Aoshi. We start the new year together, married." Misao started to explain. "Do you remember when we were in Tokyo, when the government needed your help. I spent an afternoon with Gensai's granddaughters..."

"Yes, I remember, you made cranes with them. They still thought mine were better." Aoshi teased, smiling gently.

"Well, it got me thinking about all the cranes..." She said softly, twisting her fingers together.

"All the cranes in the store room?" Aoshi finished and when Misao looked up in surprise he went on. "Last new years cleaning, Okon and Omasu had me clean out there and I found all the boxes."

Misao nodded, "I made them while you were away. Jiya wouldn't let me go look for you; it was right after you left and I needed a way to keep you close. So..."

"So you made cranes, like I taught you." Aoshi whispered, cupping her cheek in his strong hand.

"Hai, hai." Misao's voice barely heard. She cleared her throat and looked into his green eyes, filled with love for her. "I thought you should have them now. To wish you happiness and health." She told him, running her hand across the many cranes, coming to rest on his warm one. "I took some up to the temple as a 'thank you' for all they've done for you."

Aoshi set the cranes back into their box and took Misao's shoulders in his hands and pulled her into his lap. Hugging her to him, tightly, "Never doubt how happy I am, Misao, koi." He told her pressing a kiss to her temple. "I've never been so happy." He felt her return his embrace a hundred-fold.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Late that night after securing the Aoiya for the night, Aoshi made his way past his office. Looking in, he saw the hanging cranes in the moonlight. Smiling softly to himself and looking down the hall where Misao waited, he slid the door closed. There were New Year's celebrations of a different sort to start.

END


End file.
